Outskirts (Level)
Outskirts is a Halo 2 campaign level. As the Master Chief, you must battle your way through the streets of Old Mombasa to reach the highway. From there, you head to a highway tunnel, which leads to the next level, Metropolis.This is the first level in which you will encounter Jackals, Phantoms, and Sniper Jackals. This is also the first level in which you will be able to use vehicles, the first level in which you can use the Hijacking ability, and the first level in which you will encounter Hunters. It will also be the first level in which you can use the Sniper Rifle, the Beam Rifle, and the improved Rocket Launcher, which can lock on to vehicles. Usable Weapons UNSC *M6C Magnum Sidearm *M7/Caseless Sub-Machine Gun *BR55 Battle Rifle *SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle *M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher *M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun *M9 HE-DP Fragmentation Grenade Covenant *Scarab Gun *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Needler *Beam Rifle *Energy Sword *Plasma Turret *Plasma Grenade Drivable Vehicles *Ghost *M12 LRV Warthog "Sniper Alley" During the initial hours of the First Battle of Earth, Covenant Ground Forces may have been disoriented and confused, but were still able to take the city of Mombasa. In the city of old Mombasa, the new Jackal Snipers made their first appearance. After taking out the initial UNSC force, a fire team of these Snipers took up position in one long, lonely alley. Two of the Snipers got on the second and third floor of a building decimated by the Scarab, the third on the ground, hiding behind a weapons container, while the fourth and fifth took up positions on parallel buildings. The final sniper took up guard duty at the end of the alley. A squad of ground Jackals stood ground in the adjacent alley, along with another squad of snipers in various hidden locations along the rooftops. The Hidden Sniper Rifle can be found in "Sniper Alley". Transcript Part 01: Outskirts J7ZzYQbIZ_M (Three Pelicans rocket away from ''In Amber Clad, jet engines thundering, and spear out towards New Mombasa. The Assault Carrier hovers high over the city, Gravity Lift engaged.)'' Cortana (O.S.): The message just repeats. 'Regret, Regret, Regret.' (The Master Chief watches from the stern of a Pelican as the clouds roll by below.) Commander Keyes (O.S.): Catchy. Any idea what it means? Sergeant Johnson (O.S.): (as the dropships approach the outskirts of Mombasa, passing over a convoy of Warthogs) Dear Humanity ... we regret being alien bastards. We regret coming to Earth. (Inside the cockpit of the Pelican, Johnson leans against the bulkhead behind the two pilots.) Sergeant Johnson: And we most definitely regret that the Corps just blew up our raggedy-ass fleet! Pilots (in unison): Hoo-rah! Cortana (O.S.): Regret is a name, Sergeant. The name of one of the Covenant's religious leaders. A Prophet. He's on that carrier, and he's calling for help. (A Marine sniper/spotter team lies prone on a rooftop, and the Pelicans pass over their position.) Marine (O.S.): Immediate; Grid kilo two-three is hot. Recommend mission abort. Pilot (O.S.): Roger, recon. (To Sergeant Johnson) It's your call, Sarge. Sergeant Johnson: We're going in. Get tactical, Marines! Lord Hood (O.S.): Master Chief, get aboard that carrier, and secure the Prophet of Regret. This is the only place on Earth the Covenant decided to land. That Prophet is going to tell us why. Pilot: Thirty seconds out... stand by to... whoa... (The pilot goes silent as a huge walking tank comes into view. Its leg spears a truck, which explodes, and then its main gun focuses and fires, giving the lead Pelican a glancing blow. The two other Pelicans veer off, Plasma Turrets on the tank's bank tracking them. The lead Pelican flips inverted, hits a building, and slides through a low brick wall, before blacking out the frame.) (Your view is blurry.) Cortana: *(Easy) You all right Chief? *(Normal)(*Fakes tapping helmet*) Hey, wake up. *(Heroic) Talk to me, should I start CPR? What's going on? *(Legendary) Blink if you can hear me. Sergeant Johnson: Shake it off, Marines. Clear the crash site. Go, go, go! Part 02: They'll Regret That Too in the courtyard.]] (As you arrive at a bombed-out building and a firefight breaks out) Marine 2: Secure this area! / Dig in fella's! / For now, this is home. (varies) Marine: Hoo-rah! Sergeant Johnson: If they didn't know we're here before, they do now. Sergeant Johnson: Yep. Here they come! Up high! Sergeant Johnson: I don't wanna kill ya, you're just too ugly to let live! {After the first wave of Covenant forces are killed} Sergeant Johnson: More on the street! Left side! {After the second wave of Covenant are killed} (Jackals come around a corner) Sergeant Johnson: We got Jackals in the courtyard! (Later, A group of Drones flies into view) Sergeant Johnson: Buggers, headin' over the rooftops! {Another wave of Covenant attack} Sergeant Johnson: Across the street! Down low! (Later, The sound of Phantom engines drifts over the rooftop) Sergeant Johnson: Eyes up! Phantom's back! (Later, another Pelican arrives, hovering over the courtyard) Pilot 2 (O.S.): My girl's a little big for that courtyard, Sergeant. I see a good LZ on the other side of these buildings. Meet you there, over. Sergeant Johnson: Copy that. Someone get a satchel on the gate! (A pair of Hunters breaks through the gate) Cortana: Hunters. Sergeant Johnson: Stand back, Marines. Let the Chief show you how it's done. (Once the Hunters are down) Cortana (O.S.): Second squad, this is Cortana. What's your status, over? Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker (O.S.): We're operational Ma'am, barely. Our pilots didn't make it. Cortana (O.S.): Find a hole, stay put. We'll come to you. (When you reach the second courtyard and kill a Jackal sniper) Marine: The only thing worse than Jackals ... Jackals with sniper rifles! (When you reach the far courtyard, a third Pelican drops in and unloads Marines.) Commander Keyes (O.S.): Sergeant, I need you on that bird. Sergeant Johnson (O.S.): Ma'am? Commander Keyes (O.S.): My Pelicans are going to start airlifting armor and reinforcements into the city. They'll need an escort that isn't afraid of a little hostile ground fire. Sergeant Johnson (O.S.): Understood. I'll keep an eye on 'em. Chief ... good luck. (Sergeant Johnson climbs aboard the Pelican and dusts off) (Once you reach the second squad's position) Sergeant Stacker : Chief! Glad you could make it. Crash site's on the other side of this hotel, Chief. Covenant are crawling all over it. Follow me. (As you move into the darkened hotel) Sergeant Stacker : Stay outta sight. (A Marine pulls up in a Warthog, honking the horn) Marine 3: Special Delivery from Commander Keyes, Chief. Cortana (O.S.): The highest concentration of Covenant ground troops is directly below the carrier. I don't think they want you to get on board. Cortana (O.S.): That bridge is the most direct route to the city center. Part 03: A Day at the Beach If you took the Warthog: Marine 3 (Rider): Oh man, I love the beach... Marine 2 (Gunner): I hope you packed a suit, mate! Cortana (O.S.): Cut the chatter... we got trouble. {Taking the Ghost will skip the part above) (As you negotiate the beach) Commander Keyes (O.S.): Chief ... the carrier just launched a wave of pods. They're inbound on your position! (Covenant Orbital Insertion Pods slam down on the beach all around you, and armed Elites spring from them) Cortana: This tunnel leads up to the bridge. It's full of rats if you know what I mean, but it beats swimming. (As you move into the highway tunnel) Cortana: I've been analyzing the Covenant tactical chatter. They're surprised, confused... I don't think they expected us to be here. Not... you and me...all of us... humanity, on Earth. Odd, I know, but it does help explain why they came here with such a small fleet. Part 04: Speed Zone Ahead (When you come across a group of Shadows in the tunnels) Cortana: The Covenant must be trying to regroup. Don't let them. (Once you approach the exit of the tunnel, the level transitions) Normal Walkthrough Primary Objective: Rally scattered Marines and clear hostiles from the Old City. Mission Briefing: Master Chief, secure the Landing Zone. Conquer the building and defend it against attackers until a Pelican can reach you. Clear the landing zone and start searching for the Marines from the second downed pelican. Normal Walkthrough: Starting Weapons: M7 Caseless Submachine Gun BR55 Battle Rifle Part 1: “They’ll Regret That Too” You begin this mission by waking up to Cortana’s worried voice (remind you of another Landfall on a certain ring world?). Once you are awake enough to move follow Sergeant Johnson’s advice and clear the crash site. You can swap your BR55 Battle Rifle or M7 Caseless Submachine Gun for Sergeant Johnson’s S2 AM Sniper Rifle if you wish but it is probably better off in his hands as he is immortal and has infinite ammo with whatever weapon he has. (On a side note, if you do switch it, expect a snippy remark such as “If it was anyone else...”). Head for the doorway away from the landing zone/crash site. As you leave the landing zone, a single unggoy will approach you, take it out before it can flee back to its friends (they’re near the building on the opposite side of the courtyard). As you charge across the courtyard you will see a small group of unggoy and Kig-Yar. Another quick fight; take out the grunts however you want and aim for the openings in jackal shields or bring them down with plasma weapons. (Note: the Jackal Shield seems to offer some protection against melee attacks, as compared to none in Halo: CE) Head into the building. Two grunts and an Elite will jump down to greet you. You know the drill by now, noob combo the Elite and bash the grunts head in to save ammo. Head up to the second floor. There should be two grunts by the hole above the first floor entrance... its a coin toss if they’re still alive by this point or if your AI friends have taken them out. Now begins the first of several important notifications by Sergeant Johnson that basically tell you where to go to next. “Here they come, up high” An Elite shows up on a roof across the street while a Lance comes down the alley towards you. Take out the Elite on the rooftop first (in later levels it is a Jackal with a Beam Rifle) then mow down the grunts and elites on the street in whatever method you see fit. On a side note, it IS possible to get on top of that roof where the Elite was, on the back of that building is a ledge you can jump up onto, by jumping on progressively higher ledges you can reach the roof, and by rooftop hopping, skip forward to the Hotel, missing out on a significant portion of the fight. “More on the Street, Left Side” A Lance of Grunts and Elites will come around the corner of a building further up the street. Plasma Grenades, Noob Combo’s, or Hot Lead Injection; however you take them out is your choice. “New Contact” or “Across the Street, down low” Remember that U-shaped alley way from earlier? Another Lance is coming at you down them. Toss a grenade at the right time and you’ll take them all out in the narrow confines of the alleyway. Or you could shoot them, again, your chice. “We got Jackals in the Courtyard!” You may or may not have noticed it earlier, but there is a turret on the second floor balcony of the building with the glass roof. Man it and mow down every jackal you see. You may have to dismount and finish some of them if any took cover. “Buggers, heading in over the rooftops” Keep your turret pointed towards the courtyard and just target the drones as they fly in. You should be able to get them all easily. “Eyes up, Phantom’s back!” First off, if you are on Normal or Easy, stay on the turret. As the Phantom heads towards its “parking spot” take out the plasma turret on your left and then the Center one. You should be able to get them both before any troops head out of it. As the troops are lowered, DON’T wait for them to hit the ground, you can kill them while they are still airborne and then machine gun any that actually land in one piece. An Elite and 3 or 4 Jackals will come out of the doorway leading back to the pelican crash site. You can machine gun them from afar or, before they exit the doorway, run up to it and chuck in a fragmentation grenade. You won’t kill the Elite but you will kill most, if not all of the Jackals. Mow down any enemy “lucky” enough to survive the grenade. “Someone get a satchel on the gate!” Unfortunately, you do not have a Satchel Charge handy, but you won’t need to go find one as two Hunters are about to bust down that gate. Get back to the turret as fast as you can and machine gun them before they can come through the threshold and fire their weapons. If you CAN’T make it back to the turret before they bust down the gate for some reason, switch to your BR-55 and aim for the orange spots. Also, try and lure them in a direction so that their backs are facing the glass-roofed building. Remember when I suggested leaving Sergeant Johnson the S2-AM Sniper Rifle? This is a major reason why. With you distracting the hunters, he can take aim at the unprotected weakspot on their backs. After the Hunters are down, trade your somewhat useless SMG for the not so useless sniper rifle and head through the gate and down the alley. Johnson didn't need it anyways, he's going to leave. You should turn a corner and see 3 Shield Jackals and one Sniper Jackal hidden on a platform. Equip your BR-55, zoom in, shoot. As you are shooting at these Jackals, two more rush around a corner. Give them the same lead-injection treatment. At this point a Pelican picks up Sargeant Johnson, looks like you're on your own again. After the Pelican leaves, head back towards the alley you just left. There is a street lamp with two boxes next to it and all three are alongside a ledge. Use the boxes to hop up onto the ledge and follow it into the dark corner away from the ruined overpass. There is a S2-AM Sniper Rifle here. Grab the ammo. Head back towards where the Jackals were and continue. You will soon find you in what has been dubbed "Sniper Alley". Equip the S2, you should be able to get off one, maybe two shots before being spotted. Then the real fun begins. NOTE: If you're on legendary....don't run out randomly and kill stuff. One shot to your toe or even your gun from a beam rifle shot will kill you. There is no set recommended order to take out the snipers, but a good starting point are the two hidden at the far end of the alley in a ruined building. In addition to the snipers in that building and the surrounding rooftops are a swarm of Drones. All I can recommend is that you focus first on the snipers and let your AI buddies handle the drones for a few moments. Once your S2 is emptied, switch to your BR-55 and shoot anything that is left. The BR-55 makes a surprisingly good sniper rifle and a head shot will kill a Jackal. About halfway through Sniper Alley is an intersection to a new alley holding several more Shield Jackals near you while at the end will be two snipers on the ground and a third in an elevated walkway. Take them out and then backtrack to where you left your SMG and drop the S2. Head back down the new found alley and get ready for some close quarters combat. As you leave the alley, note however, the single sniper on a rooftop to your left, snipe him with your BR-55 first. This next fight is where a shotgun would come in very handy. Unfortunately you do not have that option. What you do have are 3 lances of angry covenant headed at you. The first Lance comes at your around a building at the end of the alley. Chose your weapon and shoot (or melee) your way through them. If your clip runs dry, switch weapons. At this range a grenade is as likely to kill YOU as the enemy. The second Lance tries to sneak up behind you by heading around the same building in the opposite direction. The same rules apply to it as did to its predecessor. The third Lance comes from the same direction as the first. As stated above, choose your weapon, try and make headshots, avoid the temptation to hurl grenades. Head around the building in the direction the Covenant forces came from. You will see a Lance fighting a group of Marines holed up inside of a hotel. Take them out, meet with their sergeant, resupply your ammo stores from the weapons in the lobby. Head towards the back of the hotel, after the loading message is finished, throw a grenade towards the exit, a group of 2 Elites and 4 Grunts are coming. If you're lucky you'll get all the grunts and at least lower the elite's shields. Finish off any survivors. Once you exit the hotel, quickly turn to the left and take out the two grunts walking up towards you. Then take cover as a Phantom drops off a lance. Once the Phantom lifts away, use your BR-55 to head-shot the Elite to death, then take out the Grunts. As you clear out the recently dropped Lance, a Warthog pulls up nearby. You now have two options: You can hop in the Warthog, or you can head further down the beach to the crashed Pelican and grab a Ghost. While you decide, 3 Ghosts will come up behind the Warthog to attack. Part 2: A Day at the Beach. So you've made your choice, Warthog or Ghost. I will provide 2 quick guides on the rest of the mission. The Path of Shame (quick) or the Path of Fun (slow). The Quick Path is jump in to your warthog or ghost, floor the pedel, and head down the beach and into the tunnels without stopping... or slowing down. Then drive through the tunnels to the end, bust through the roadblock and head to the exit. Its fast and the only blood on your vehicle will be a few unfortunate covenant who couldn't get out of the way fast enough. The Slow Path takes a while longer but is a lot more fun. Speed Run Walkthrough Note: This walkthrough require correct Grenade Jumping, precision in everything and... speed. This walkthrough is based on the current fastest Speed Run at High Speed Halo, Fully_Synthetic and Chad's 4:43 Legendary Co-Op run, with a bit of minor editing as I personally deem fit to allow for Single-Player use. It may be altered as and when faster runs emerge. Certain portions detailed here may only take place on Legendary and alternate methods, not detailed here, will be necessary in such events. Start moving towards the doorway. Jump onto the lamp in front, then onto the awning to the left. Turn back towards the hole you jumped up from and jump towards the pathway there. Throw a Frag Grenade as you fall and immediately jump again as you land so that you make use of the grenade's force in a Grenade Jump. Jump across the chasm to the building opposite. Throw a Frag Grenade at the wall of the building as you reach the top of the small slope and turn towards the building to the left, jumping as you reach the edge. Follow the path and jump down to the next area, then jump onto the pointed roof, then over the parapet. Follow the path in a straight line over to the next building, jumping as necessary. Throw a Frag Grenade shortly before you reach the small parapet and jump as you hit the parapet, letting the grenade blow you onto the next building. Continue walking in a straight line until you see the sign for Hotel Zanzibar. Jump over the gap between the building you are currently on and the next one, then head for the hotel and drop down. Go in and throw your currently last Frag Grenade at the Covenant in the hall, then hide to the left. Rush out and charge past the survivors, heading down to the beach. If you've been going fast enough, you should hear Miranda say "Sergeant, I need you on that bird" as you near a parked van. Find the crashed Pelican and the Ghost near it, then board it. "A Day At The Beach" will appear as you do so, as will a checkpoint. Boost the Ghost past all resistance and head into the highway tunnel. You will get a checkpoint as you near the first turn. Once "Speed Zone Ahead" appears, get out of the Ghost and commandeer the Warthog that appears. Charge past the resistance. You will get a checkpoint as you pass the first group of Covenant, then a second near the little ramp. Single-Player Speed Run Walkthrough Single-Player Speed Run Walkthrough done by Epeu Note: The Sputnik skull is required for this run. This works on all difficulties. When the level starts, turn slightly right and head for the firey dirt area. Once you enter it, turn right and grenade jump onto the ledge. Turn right and jump onto the next building. Throw a grenade where the next building begins and jump. The grenade will propel you up onto the building. Turn slightly left and jump onto the gray square with the empty middle. Jump onto the bridge, and grenade jump onto the next building. Jump down to Hotel Zanzibar, and avoid the Major Elite with the Plasma Cannon. Proceed down the hall in the hotel and throw a grenade when you reach the end. Use your SMG to take out what the grenade didn't kill. A Phantom should drop an Elite and a few Grunts onto the far end of the bridge. I recommend switching to your BR and sniping them out, although you could go in and whack them all. If you want to make a no-shot speedrun, you could just whack everybody where I told you to use the SMG, and whack everybody that the Phanton drops. After they're all gone, a Warthog will drive down the road under you. Jump down and get into the driver's seat. Let the other Marine get into the Passenger's seat, and A Day at the Beach should begin. Avoid the crashed Pelican and ride over the "bridge". Avoid the large messy battle and turn left at the end of the beach. Don't mind the Grunt and Elites waiting for you there. Turn down the hall and avoid the next large messy battle by driving across the beach and over the next "bridge". Avoi the last large messy battle and turn left to enter the tunnel (the next part will begin here). Turn right and zoom through the tunnels, making the appropriate turns. The Shadows will make no big threat to you even on Legendary as long as you just drive past them. At the end of this part, just drive up the ramp and you're done. Weapons Caches *The first one is on the second story of the main structure in the first plaza. Get on the second story and check under the stairs.It contains BR and Sniper ammo, a Magnum, and (interestingly) two SMGs that have a total of 430 rounds (80 rounds more than usual). *Another on is found after you encounter the Hunters. Go through the doors and go to you reach the two crates stacked on top of each other. Jump on top and turn right. You should see some bodies. Go towards them and you should see the ammo.There will be two dead Grunts a Jackal and two dead Marines. There will be three Frag grenades, two fully loaded PPs, and a Sniper Rifle and two clips, plus one Magnum. *Another is very close to the above cache. When up by the bodies you should see a broken street light. Jump between it and the wall to get the ammo. *If you go to the building with the two Jackals on the bottom floor there are several Sniper Rifle clips as well as the gun. *A Sniper rifle cache is found in a balcony. It contains four or five boxes of ammo and a sniper rifle. This balcony also has the IWHBYD Skull when you trigger the events on Legendary. * Another is on the roofs, if you go along the roofs next to the sniper alley you should find a house with a corner blown off, there is an energy sword inside. *The last one is in the third beach area, in the open area building. If you park on the right side there is a ramp that leads up to the top floor. Here is the only Rocket Launcher in this level, plus a sniper rifle, BR ammo, and Sniper ammo. On the bottom floor is two Rocket ammo boxes. Only do this if you are lazy, or you want to find a really good sniping spot. Base Defense In the first part of the level, when you must defend the Marines until help arrives, Base Defense is one of the better ways to go. In this case, your "Base" will be that of the large building in the center of this courtyard. This building was probably a small open area park of some sort. Here is the basic layout: There are three levels to this place, with a tree taking up most of the space on the ground floor. A flight of stairs leads up to the second level, which is basically a large balcony (very vulnerable to Snipers) that has a (oo-rah!) MG turret in the center, with a seperate stairwell leading up to the third level. Sgt. Johnson will take up a position on this level, sniping and scouting for you. The Marines will usually stay with you on the second level, but one will usually stray down to the courtyard and sidestreet. For your convenience, there are three ammo caches for you to feast upon. The first one is on the ground level, right in that little room in the doorway. There will be SMG and BR ammo. The 2nd and 3rd cache are on the 2nd level, one under the stairwell leading to the 3rd floor. This cahe contains BR, SMG, and Sniper Rifle ammo, plus a Magnum (for those of us who want to go in the Lethal Weapon way). The third is situated in the center of the balcony, surrounding the Machine Gun turret. There are also Frag Grenades in the courtyard. The MG turret will be very useful in upcoming fights, but it only has a firing path that is centered on the main courtyard. Better keep that in mind. On the right side of the balcony (assuming you are facing outward)there is a large hole. Keep that in mind. The 3rd level consists mostly of a glass sunroof that will break if you try and walk across it. Keep that in mind as well. The ground floors main entrance has no door to close, making it vulnerable to infiltration. Keep your enemies at bay with the MG to solve this problem. There are many ways to get on and off and into your little fort. Two effective ways are the white and brown trucks that are around the side streets. Jump onto these trucks, and from there you can get to the balcony. There are many crates in the courtyard for your enemies to hide behind. Try to take out them out before they can find cover. Base defense tends to be a more effective tactic on Heroic and Legendary difficulty levels as it gives you a good fall back posistion and hiding spot to regenerate you shields. When playing on Normal or Easy you will probably find youself on the street more often than not, retreating to the base occasionally to use the turret. (namely when the Phantom, Drones, and Hunters show up) Trivia * The "Outskirts" cutscene shows the Master Chief's Pelican being the only one hit, while the other two are being tracked by the Scarab's turrets, but the "Another Day at the Beach" sidestory shows the ODST's Pelican being the only one hit. The "Outskirts" cutscene would be considered most "canon," because it was featured in the game. *Being a civilian area, Outskirts showed the player much of the culture of the 26th Century. *This is one of only two maps in the Halo 2 Campaign that features ladders. Along the shoreline, the bunker-like buildings have ladders. The "ladders" are found on the level "High Charity". At the start of the level, to the direct right of the crashed Pelican, there is a straight drop and a steep ramp with groves that you can climb like a ladder, although it doesn't look like a human ladder. *The Blind and I Would Have Been Your Daddy Skulls are found on this level. *On this level the female marine in the tunnel is voiced by Laura Prepon who is best know for her work as Donna on That 70's Show. *It is actually possible to finish the entire level without ever having to reload your BR a couple of grenades, and with more than half sword energy. Just head out of the crash site and IMMEDIATELY get up on the roofs. Hop from roof to roof until you reach the sword, switch your SMG for the Sword and continue along the roofline until you are a building or two away from the Hotel. Jump down, melee the grunts, sword the Elite. Run through the hotel. Throw a Grenade after the loading message disappears and shoot/melee any survivors. Head outside, jump down onto the beach and throw a grenade under the Pelican to weaken the two Jackals and one Elite. Melee them, jump on the ghost and go. Related Articles Suicide Jackal Category:Halo 2 Category:Levels Category:Halo 2 Campaign